


Through the Years

by Haesal



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, KND 274/362, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesal/pseuds/Haesal
Summary: When had things exactly began changing between them? Then again, this was something he'd never really given much thought for. Maybe it was because Chad didn't really need to consciously understand when it all had started. Maybe it was because from the very beginning, he'd already been invested himself. 274/362.





	Through the Years

_Happy New Year you guys! Tbh, I'm shookt of all the people that I've encountered and still support these 2. I'm honestly happy for that even if it's not an ultra popular ship._ (✪‿✪)

_Here's a little fluff set at a slightly later time during their teen years._

* * *

**Teens Next Door Timeline**

**Genre: Romance**

**Title: Through the Years**

* * *

"Mission yesterday was as tiring as always." Rachel breathed out a sigh and traced the circular rim of her cup with a finger. Her head was slightly inclined, with threads and threads of tawny blonde hair falling fluidly and slightly obscuring her face as her cheek rested on a hand with her propped-up arm.

Yet, he hadn't missed that hint of smile adorning her face even as he quietly took a sip from his own steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Well you know, you could've given up the whole TND ambassadress thing and could've stuck to your current duties."

"You know very well that the KND's well-being is our top priority. And if the higher-ups think the responsibility is my calling then I'd be willing to take it in a heartbeat." There it is again; that stern, but leveled voice so nostalgic to his ears. Chad could only cross his arms in front of his chest and casually lean back further in his chair.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about _your_ well-being, now can I? 'Cause having you suddenly sick from all the stress doesn't sit well with me one bit."

He'd expected her to respond defiantly or at the very least, be rigid and stubborn accompanied by the narrowing of her brows and a silence she'd only let up if he gave up the subject at hand.

But one look from across the small coffee table separating the both of them told him otherwise. Her eyes were downcast and seemed to be preoccupied with idly watching hot vapors of air rising from her coffee. She'd unconsciously straightened up and tucked one side of her lengthy locks behind an ear. Her lips parted in the slightest and uttered a quiet 'Oh...', before subsiding as a soft blush warmed her pale cheeks.

And his bright blue eyes took her in in her entirety.

When had it exactly began happening? The subtle softening of her voice, eyes unusually meek and uncertain, face reddened in what he could only assume was consequently brought by her quickened pulse, and body language he could only describe as hesitant yet she'd always attempt to play cool—things he had no idea until then, were dormant yet tenderly engraved in his head.

Perhaps it'd been there all this time—stemming even as far as their days as pre-teens in Global Command. After all, these were things he'd never really given much thought for. Maybe it was because Chad didn't really need to consciously understand when it all had started. Maybe it was because from the very start, he'd already been invested himself.

Gently, he reached out a hand and entwined his fingers at the ends of her hair, simply twirling and feeling the silky texture.

"C-Chad?" Her voice silently inquired and it seemed like an automatic response for a smile to finds its way tugging on his lips. It was an effect in the first place, that only she could manage to pull off simply by calling out his name.

"Have you thought about it yet?"

Rachel hadn't needed further elaboration to understand what he'd meant. Truth to be told, it was something that had been constantly on her mind. One that needed ample time to dwell on, at that. "Of course, I have..."

"Would you like to give me an answer now?"

The sound of hip-hop music jazzed up by thrums of saxophones interrupted their discourse. Chad was quick on his reflexes and immediately snatched up his cellular phone from his pocket, confirming her thoughts of an incoming call to his line.

"Where are you?! Those _Babies_ Next Door brats are swarming in McClintock and you still haven't showed your ass up yet!" Cree was undoubtedly seething from how her ear-splitting voice boomed, so loud that it reverberated from the phone in his grasp all the way to her ears.

"Yeah, yeah, sheesh cut me some slack. Going already." He'd briskly replied before shutting off the device, not wanting to further being the sad recipient of the older teen's incessant screeching. Subsequently, he rose up from his seat and fetched his school bag which dangled from the backrest.

Rachel in return immediately emptied the contents of her own cup, understanding his duties calling meant the end of their morning rendezvous. Even then, the discreet dimming of her emerald brown eyes was enough to convey to him her silent disappointment.

A stroke of a flush ran across his lightly tanned face and he'd sheepishly tilted his head to the side, causing his messy bangs to slightly obscure his features. He'd stuffed a hand in his pant pocket; a common habit of his when flustered, whilst the other found its way lightly scraping the skin on his nape. And in a few steps, he was at her side, body angled lower and head hovering over her own with his lips pressed up against her forehead with a hand gently supporting and elevating her head from the lower back.

"You don't have to give me an answer just yet. Take all the time you need. But let me just tell you, Rach, I'm not the type to give up so easily. It's definitely going to be news that you'll be my girlfriend one day." Chad declared his words to her in confidence the moment he'd pulled away from the affectionate gesture. She could only gape at him in utter shock, barely registering the growing whispers and giddy reactions of the baristas eyeing them from across the room as if they were protagonists of a romance television series of some sort. All that Rachel could manage to comprehend, was the rioting of her own heart and the lack of coherent words from her throat as she watched that familiar and playful smirk creeping on his angular features.

He'd bid her a brief goodbye after shouldering the bill, promising to come pick her up to resume their TND duties together at the end of her classes for that day. Once he was out of range, she'd mustered up all the will in her veins to calm her clamoring heartbeat with a hand on her chest and succeeding steady breaths. In the midst of her endeavor, Rachel had found herself in observation at the soft colors of the table arrangement of the café; chairs in shades resembling withered roses and even with a singular dainty flower sitting at the very center of each of the French round tables for every seat.

If it were any more possible, her enflamed face ignited to a higher temperature. How could she have not realized it? Everything went as he would've liked things to go. All according to plan; a coffee date in one of the most romantic cafes in the neighborhood and the detail just had to completely miss her head.

It was almost as if he was egging her on. Had that call not arrive in the time it did minutes earlier, then she had a good inkling that perhaps, he could've succeeded.

But that would completely throw things out of orbit. Rachel after all, would always be someone who prefers to go through the painstaking road of laying out preparations. To her, saying 'yes' to Chad meant a significant leap in her relationship sector altogether, and something she'd want her closest persons to be informed of prior to offering her reply.

She hasn't even told Abby anything yet despite the brunette's continuous support of her and outpouring wise advises all in accordance to her happiness. Her mother would probably be more than delighted with the news since he's charmed his way into her good sentiments. But what about her father _and_ her brother? Imagining them just hearing the words, 'Chad', 'Rachel', and 'dating' in one sentence, seemed to depict a bloody warfare playing out in her head with the 2 off and hunting Chad with grenades in their hands.

The thought could only make her shudder in horror.

Heck, there's also Fanny. She was positive the girl would give her the most incredulous look in her life and would bombard her with questions at how it even happened. Then again, that wouldn't be such a surprising outcome.

Despite his popularity, Chad was quite the private individual when it comes to his most personal relationships, especially the ones that didn't entail any involvement with missions, and Rachel was never flamboyant in such things herself.

She'd exhaled heavily and settled for easing her worries with casually flipping through her phone. If she were lucky, there could be something interesting on social media to be momentarily engrossed in just to help loosen her up a little.

Yet, she'd stopped midway the second the blackened screen lit up with the swipe of her thumb. Rachel laughed a little to herself, holding up a palm to cradle the leftmost curvature of her skull at the top of her head. Her lids fleetingly fell shut for a short while, and soon after she'd been staring at his face on the lock screen of her phone. She'd wondered herself how she could possibly forget she'd set that picture up to adorn her screen, though didn't wonder as to why she did.

Quite an old shot, but it captured well one of her fondest memories. It'd been the after party following the inauguration day of the newly appointed officers on Global Command. She'd refused to come but he'd insisted, drawing her in with that charming smile of his for the very first time. That was how she'd found herself, at the age of 11, with a secret crush on her Supreme Leader who'd innocently took her by the hand just to coax her for a picture.

The device soon reverted back into stillness, having to not have its security code typed in and Rachel vacated her seat.

Perhaps, she'd been overthinking things. Even her younger self would know what to do, and the years between them is an endless archive of memories and feelings that have strengthened them and attest to their bond.

She'd gripped the handle of the main door and smiled in contentment. That afternoon, he would have his awaited answer.


End file.
